SVMS-01O Over Flag
The SVMS-01O Over Flag (aka Over Flag), is a custom enhanced Flag by Professor Ralph Eifman and Billy Katagiri. This elite series of the Union Flag was a limited production mobile suit for the ace pilots of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad "Over Flags" (The 8th Independent Air Tactics Squad). Technology & Combat Characteristics The custom unit of the Over Flags, the Anti-Gundam Investigation Team officially established within the Union forces as a parent organization. The end of the model number carries the designation 'O (Over)'. Similar to SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, it's equipped with a high-output flight unit and includes a number of enhancements over the standard mass production SVMS-01 Union Flag, but it doesn't use hazard factors like an anti-G limiter release. Graham Aker pilots his Custom Flag with a Linear Rifle in his own custom color, the Over Flag's linear rifle has a white line on it, but Graham's has a blue line on his linear rifle. Built based on Graham Aker's Custom Flag, the only differences between the Over Flags and their predecessor is the Over Flag's new triple-barrel linear rifle, a slight reduction in performance to increase pilot safety, and the gun being held in the right hand. The Over Flag's armor is slightly thinner than that of a standard Flag. This allows for greater acceleration and overall speed, but in exchange it weakens its overall defense. However while this would give it a slight disadvantage to other nations' mobile suits which still used physical rounds for their rifles, this was not a concern for their missions against the Gundams, whose beam weapons have proven to be able to handle the heavier armor of other mobile suits just as easily as the Over Flag's lighter armor. It is also known that Graham's Over Flag has an advanced fuel system, cutting down the weight of the fuel and increasing the speed. 1/100 Over Flag Manual While the Over Flag is less durable than its standard cousin, it is also more lethal. The reduced armor mass allows the Over Flag to move its limbs slightly quicker, getting its rifle on target sooner. The rifle is now more powerful than before and has been replaced with a triple-barrel version. A 200mm cannon is flanked by a pair of 60mm weapons. Paired 60mm linear guns may not seem like a significant improvement but the smaller projectile requires far less power to fire. Consequently, the rate of fire is considerably higher; this weapon is similar to the GN Vulcan. The Over Flag can separate the upper and lower halves of its body like the VMS-15 Union Realdo, and possibly the other variations of the SVMS-01 Union Flag. If the pilot needs to escape in the lower half, a backup cockpit is situated in the waist. Armaments﻿ ;*20mm Machine Gun :The 20mm machine gun is mounted next to the drum cockpit. This rapid-fire armament is ideal for shooting down incoming missiles or small vehicles. The 20mm machine gun however is generally ineffective in against heavily armored targets like mobile suits. ;*200mm Linear Rifle :The Over Flag is seen to carry a linear rifle which it known by the codename "Trident Striker". The Over Flag's 200mm Linear Rifle is an improvement on the base model. The new linear rifle of the Over Flag, like its predecessor still requires charging before shots, which hinders it from rapid firing from its main barrel. To compensate for this limitation, two smaller caliber barrels are installed to either side of the main barrel. The two smaller barrels act like vulcans that fire a rapid amount of shots used primarily to restrict enemy movements, while the main barrel shoots stronger shots. The clear part on the top of the rifle has cooling and demagnetizing properties. According to Fon Spaak's comment in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, a shot from the secondary barrels doesn't has enough velocity to damage GN-001 Gundam Exia's armor. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. Using rotary motion, the rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Compared to conventional shield, the defense rod is lighter as the Flag has to maintain its speed advantage and maneuverability during combat. The Over Flag must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. ;*Leg Missiles :Depending on mission parameters the Over Flag can be equipped with different missiles like air-to-air missiles or air-to-surface missiles. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword that can function for three minutes at full output. ;*Chaff Flare Dispenser :This armament is used to intercept missiles coming from behind the Flag. The flares are located at the circular joints in the legs. This armament was rarely used against the Gundams, which used mostly beam weaponry. ;*Missile Pods :For additional firepower, the Over Flag can optionally mount missile pods below the wings or between the legs. System Features ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. ;*Visor AI :This AI on the Flag is used to control the patterns made by the unit's visor. History In AD 2307, the Over Flag model mobile suit was put into limited production shortly after Celestial Being began their armed interventions. They were built solely for the use of ace pilots of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad. Unfortunately despite their superiority to the base model SVMS-01 Union Flag and the skills of their pilots, the Over Flag proved to be inadequate against the Gundams. The first mission to see the Over Flags would be the exercise in the Taklamaken Desert. Once the Gundam Dynames was pinned down it was the duty of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad to capture the Gundam. Joshua Edwards, who was cocky and eager to show up Graham Aker, flew ahead of the team despite orders to hold back. His machine was easily destroyed by Dynames. The rest of the team, following Aker's orders, would prove to be much more difficult to deal with, until GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins began sniping at their backs, destroying at least two of the Over Flags, killing pilots Randy and Stuart. Because of the interference of the Thrones the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad was forced to retreat alongside the rest of the military. The Over Flag squad would continue their anti-Gundam missions during the time of the Throne Gundam's intervention. However they didn't have much success, losing more machines and pilots to the Thrones. Their one success came when they managed to drive the Thrones off after an intervention, with Graham Aker managing to capture one of Throne Eins's GN Beam Sabers. The Over Flag was later replaced by the more advanced and GN powered GN-X series after the formation of the United Nation Forces. Variants ;*SVMS-01O Over Flag ESF Type :A recolored variant of the Over Flag used by the Earth Sphere Federation Army in AD 2312. ;*SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package Type Picture Gallery Overflag ESFF Colors.jpg|ESF Colors Front Svms-01o-esff-back.jpg|ESF Colors Rear HG SVMS-010 Over Flag Boxart.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01O - Over Flag - Boxart Gundam 00 Overflag.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/100 - SVMS-01O - Overflag - Manual Cover Hg00-overflag.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 Box Art - SVMS-01O Over Flag 1269596982814.jpg|Over flag ESF Army colors 4564N8.png|Over flag ESF Type HG Overflag Manual Spread.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01O - Over Flag - Manual Spread ScreenHunter_12 Aug. 17 19.59.gif|Over Flag Gundam War Card 150px-Over_Flag.jpg|SVMS-01O Over Flag as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes References External Links *SVMS-01O Over Flag on MAHQ.net *SVMS-01O Over Flag on Gundam.de